


Windows

by olivemartini



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I'm bad at taggng sorry, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people say that eyes are the window to the soul.  And for once, Ty has to agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windows

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished Lady Midnight, and Ty and Kit are my new OTP. I reread the part where they first met, and got to the "But he was looking curiously at Kit's eyes like the reminded him of something" and wanted to write a fic for it. Let me know what you think!

It's been said that a person's eyes are the window to their soul.  And while Ty knows that sometimes he misinterprets what people are saying, missing the figurative meanings hiding behind the literal, this is one phrase he can understand perfectly. 

There are stories hidden in someone's eyes.  The way someone looks at you gives away more of their pain than scars on skin ever could.  They are full of hidden depth, whirlpools of emotion that could drown him if Ty isn't careful. If Ty really looks, he can see thoughts dance across them like he's reading from a book, appearing with each darting glance and the dance of light across an iris.  When you look someone in the eye, you can see the truth they are so desperately trying to hide, and Ty is so often disappointed by what he finds.

He sees what they don't want him to, and it hurts.  There are hurricanes inside of everyone, memories of pain and joy and anger all bursting out at him, and it is too much to take.  He had long gotten used to the love shining from Livvy's eyes, always directed at him with a force that hurt, because he knew it would destroy her when he left (and he will leave, because he is selfish, and just wants the chance to feel normal.  He cannot feel normal here).  He can see the hope and innocence in Tavvy's, and the confusion in Christina's, and the ambition in Dru's. When Mark came back, he could see straight into him, to the shattered soul beneath the faerie warrior, and watched it separate into further shards throughout his time with them (pieces for the kisses Keiran gave him, divided a million times over for the lashes put on Emma's back).  In Emma's there is a fire, consuming everything else that might have grown there, fed by the temptation of revenge and the pain of a loss best put to rest.  And when he looks at Julian, there is panic, and a steely resolve that shakes the foundation of Ty's beliefs every time he sees it.  There is no reassurance in those eyes, no matter what words are coming out of Julian's mouth.  It is the look of a tired and broken man, not an older brother.  And even worse than that, he can see that when Emma and Julian look at each other, the flames flickering in Emma's eyes die until they are only ashes, waiting to be reignited, and the wall around Julian softens and crumbles, but ready to be reconstructed at a moment's notice.  He is not so young that he believes this is simply because they are parabatai.

If he can see all that in them, Ty wonders what they can see in him.

But this doesn't seem to apply to Kit.  He has calm eyes the color of the sky before a storm, and Ty would gladly let himself drown in the tidal wave of thoughts always pouring out from them. 

"You're staring at me."

The words come as a shock, making Ty jump, but he only laughs.  "I am."

"Why?"  Kit looks up, his hair falling across his face, looking relieved to find a distraction.  He had been trying to muddle his way through the Shadowhunter's Codex, and was having trouble wrapping his mind around all the changes.  Ty supposes he would, too.

Ty thinks about what to tell him.   He's not much good with social interaction, but he's pretty sure that saying _because your eyes are calm and when I look at them, it makes my own thoughts slow down just a little bit- and it feels amazing to let the world slow down_ to a boy he's only known a few weeks would be a bad idea.  Especially because he doesn't even know what that secntance means, let alone where it came from, only that it felt like the truth.  "I wanted to."

"Well."  Kit leaned back, slamming the books closed and grinning.  "Like what you see?"

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thinks that this is what Drusilla would call flirting.  But in that same part of his mind, he hears Emma saying that there are some guys that give out their smiles and compliments to everyone, and that when they do that, they don't mean anything.  So this doesn't count.  "I suppose." 

Ty doesn't trust himself not to say something that would offend Kit, not when they're both so close to each other and staring like they hold the answers the other wants to hear, so he gets up and walks away.  

Livvy had asked him what made Kit so different.  Why he was able to look at him and no one else.  And while Ty didn't have an answer then, he had one now.  _He feels like home, Livvy, in the same way that you do.  When I look at him, I know he's never going to become a stranger that makes assumptions, or a sibling that makes excuses for me.  He just lets me be my version of normal without trying to help fix me._

When Ty looks at Kit, he no longer feels broken, and from the way Kit stares back, he thinks he has finally found someone who understands.  And even though Ty knows he isn't broken, it's nice to know that there's someone who's willing to do the fixing.


End file.
